


Both Hands

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am drawing the story of how hard we tried. - "both hands", ani difranco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Hands

Danyel tumbled into the tent, face aglow, as Sha're was preparing for bed. He spoke so quickly, and in his native tongue, that she had no hope of following. "You have good day?" she asked in his language.

"Yes," he said, with that smile that still made her breath catch. He began to explain in her language, but the words washed over her. It was good to be noticed, if only barely.

And later, when he slept, nose to her neck, she knew his dreams would take him far away from her, and she didn't know how to stop him.


End file.
